Tienes un Varon
by Phoebe17
Summary: Después de resolver un caso en el que dos hermanas han sido asesinadas.., Sara llega a su casa, y sin pensarlo coge el telefono y llama a alguien para quedar .. pero ¿a quien llama ? :)


- Basado en: C.S.I. (Crimen Scene Investigation)  
  
- Situación: Final del capitulo 2x12 Tienes un Varón  
  
- Autor/a: Phoebe17  
  
Comentario personal: Este FanFic se lo dedico a NarRYa, ya que fue ella la que me dio la idea de escrbirlo. Un saludo a todos los que leeis en esta pagina :)  
  
Acepto todo tipo de Críticas e igualmente que los anteriores, espero sinceramente que disfrutéis leyéndolo.  
  
- Todos los derechos son de CBS.  
  
Sara se dispuso a entrar en su domicilio tras abrir la puerta principal. Éste se componía básicamente de tres habitaciones: el baño, su cuarto, y el salón, que incluía un modesta cocina con su nevera. En la misma entrada a mano izquierda se encontraba una mesa con un ordenador y junto a él una pila de revistas de diversos nombres, que incluían catálogos de comidas, y en general para la venta de artículos a través de Internet. A mano derecha se hallaba la ya mencionada cocina, y frente a ésta se encontraba una barra de mármol blanco, con pie de madera y a juego unos taburetes forrados de piel oscura. El apartamento daba una sensación de soledad, de vacío, de tristeza, una tristeza que inundaba cualquier rincón del mismo.  
  
Una vez en su interior, avanzó lentamente hacía la barra, como si tuviera pies de plomo, y con gran pesadez, depositó las llaves del apartamento, una maleta de color verde - marrón sobre la gélida barra de mármol. Acto seguido se dispuso a quitarse su chaqueta negra y arremolinándola, la depositó igualmente sobre la barra. Tras esto, y sin pensárselo si quiera un minuto más, Sara dio media vuelta y agachándose recogió del suelo una papelera de color plateada que hacía juego con la nevera, se acercó a su nevera igual color, y una vez frente a ella, estiró su brazo abriendo la puerta. En el interior de la nevera había varios tipos de comida para llevar: varias cajas individuales de comida china, junto a éstas se podían apreciar una par de botellas pequeñas de agua, una lata de tomate y poco más. Con gran ligereza, Sara cogió los envases de comida rápida y acercando el cubo, echó todos los envases. Una vez finalizada la "limpieza" cerró con ímpetu la puerta de la nevera, y en su exterior estaban adosadas a ella varios panfletos para pedir comida rápida por teléfono (cogidas con imanes el la parte superior de cada uno de ellos). Sara dirigió su mirada hacia éstos, y con gran rapidez los fue arrancando uno a uno y depositándolos en la papelera. Acto seguido, se giro sobre si misma 45 grados, y recogió la primera pila de revistas e igualmente las depositó junto con los envases y demás.  
  
Cuando concluyó, se dirigió hacía el contestador, mientras lo alcanzaba, en su rostro se podía apreciar una mínima esperanza de que alguien le hubiera dejado algún mensaje, quien sea... . Cuando por fin su vista alcanzó el contestador, su esperanza se transformo en desolación, pues pudo apreciar que el contestador no contenía ningún mensaje: en la pantalla aparecía un "cero" rojo, parpadeando insistentemente, y a la vez golpeando el ánimo de Sara. Entonces, cogió el teléfono y marcó un numero en él, suspiró profundamente, y comenzó a caminar mientras esperaba una respuesta. Esta vez su cara reflejaba claramente ansiedad, ansiedad por escuchar la voz de alguien, alguien quien le sacara de su soledad, de su tristeza... En ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz.  
  
- Teléfono - ¿Siii? - Dijo una voz masculina. El rostro de Sara cambió radicalmente mostrando una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Sara - ¡Hola!, soy sara ... (paró y reflexionó en silencio) Se me ha ocurrido ... (paró nuevamente, y prosiguió) ¿Te apetece salir a alguna parte?.  
  
- Teléfono - Por supuesto, pero ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?  
  
- Sara - No sé... ya improvisaremos algo.. ¿te parece bien?  
  
- Teléfono - Ok, ok... tu mandas. Pero si te parece hacemos una cosa (propuso él): como el turno comienza a las once de la noche, y aun es temprano, ¿que te parece si cenamos juntos y después nos vamos al CSI?  
  
- Sara - Vale, me parece bien... umm, pásate sobre las 21.00, así tendremos tiempo de hablar.., ¿te parece buena hora?  
  
- Teléfono - Claro que sí. Allí estaré a esa hora. Además estoy muerto, necesito dormir algo.  
  
- Sara - Entonces estamos en las mismas condiciones - dijo alegre - .. entonces hasta la noche.  
  
- Teléfono - Hasta la noche, y que descanses bien.  
  
- Sara - Gracias, igualmente - concluida la frase, apretó el botón para apagarlo.. y se dirigió hacia su habitación.  
  
Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, Sara ya estaba lista. "Si fuese una cita, me hubiera vestido más formal" pensaba. Llevaba puesto lo habitual en ella: unos pantalones ajustados oscuros, botas negras (a juego) y una camiseta roja de mangas cortas, y encima una chaqueta de color negra.  
  
Pero aun con esa vestimenta, Sara estaba algo diferente, cambiada., quizás era porque había conseguido dormir varias horas seguidas y ello contribuía a que irradiara algo más de felicidad que de costumbre. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, un ruido los irrumpió, era la puerta.  
  
- Puerta - Toc, toc.  
  
- Sara - Un momento, ya vaaa - decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - ¿Quién es? - y a continuación se inclinó para poder observar a través de la mirilla: solo pudo apreciar a un robusto hombre con una gorra que le tapaba el rostro.  
  
- Hombre - Soy el pizzero, señorita, ¿ha pedido usted una extragrande con pepinillos y extra de queso? - gritó el muchacho con una voz grave. Sara que continuaba frente la mirilla parecía confusa, pues no podía observar alguna pizza, pero tampoco tenía una completa visión de él ya que estaba demasiado próximo a la mirilla. Sin más, Sara se dispuso a abrir la puerta.  
  
- Sara - Lo siento pero yo no he.. - miró algo sorprendida - ¡¡Nick!! - dijo con voz elevada.  
  
- Nick - Buenas noches ¿es para usted? - preguntaba mientras mostraba una caja algo grande en tamaño y un par de bolsas.  
  
- Sara - Nick. - suspiró - ¿no quedamos en que íbamos a salir?  
  
- Nick - No tenía muchas ganas, además no te quejes que encima he pagado yo.., me debes 7.50  
  
- Sara - ¿Cómo? - dijo  
  
- Nick - Es broma. Sara siempre caerás es las mismas bromas - mientras dijo esto él ya había pasado, incluso le había dado tiempo a acomodarse. Sara seguía en el umbral de la puerta sin apenas inmutarse.  
  
- Nick - Venga Sara, pasa ya que tengo hambre - dijo con impaciencia. Sara cerró la puerta, apenas había mediado palabra alguna con él.. de echo es q no le había dado tiempo a contestar ninguna de sus bromas.  
  
- Sara - Ponte cómodo, como si estuvieras en tu casa.. Nicky - dijo con tono burlón mientras se acerba al sofá en el que él se encontraba instalado. Frente al sofá, había una pequeña mesa de color oscura.  
  
- Nick - En serio, ¿realmente querías salir a comer conmigo? - añadió mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella.  
  
- Sara - ¡Hombree!, supongo que si - dijo quitándole importancia.  
  
- Nick - ¡Ah! Claro, ya sé porqué.. - Sara frunció el entrecejo, no le seguía - mujer no pongas esa cara, yo ya sabía que querías salir con un tipo tan agradable, simpático y guapo como yo - dijo Nick casi riéndose. Sara le lanzó una de sus miradas, pero no se dignó a darle una respuesta pues una vez instalada y mientras él hablaba, ella ya había comenzado a cenar.  
  
- Nick - Ehh, esperame. Mira - dijo mientras le mostraba un envase - es de las que te gusta. Sara leyó la etiqueta, era una ensalada verde.  
  
- Sara - Gracias. Oye esta comida está bastante mejor que la que tomamos en el CSI, ¿no crees? - dijo mientras masticaba un trozo de pizza.  
  
- Nick - Sara. Toda comida es mejor que aquella.. por no hablarte del café - cuando pronunció esa palabra puso cara de asco, y acto seguido le dedicó una sonrisa que Sara aceptó y le devolvió con una idéntica.  
  
Una vez acaba la cena, Sara y Nick comenzaron a recoger los envases ya vacíos, y se dirigieron hacia la barra. Mientras caminaban con los envases en las manos para tirarlos, Nick se colocó en el lado externo de la barra, mientras que Sara se situó en el contrario. Mientras Nick le pasaba los envases y bolsas vacíos preguntó:  
  
- Nick - Oye Sara, finalmente ¿Cómo os fue a Warrick, Grissom y a ti en el caso?.  
  
- Sara - ¡Buf! . - hizo una breve pausa - finalmente lo pillamos. El muy tonto pensaba que saldría impune de todo esto.  
  
- Nick - Como todos los asesinos - inquirió - Sara, no existen los asesinatos perfectos.  
  
- Sara - Y en el caso de lo que los hubiesen para eso estamos nosotros - dijo con una sonrisa algo irónica -  
  
Mientras hablaban Nick se fijó en que la papelera de Sara estaba repleta de revistas.  
  
- Nick - ¿Limpieza? - dijo mientras señalaba la papelera. Al escuchar estas palabras, Sara no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro profundo, e incluso su rostro reflejaba seriedad, algo que Nick comprendió nada más concluir la frase.  
  
- Nick - ¿Te ocurre algo? - dijo con un tono serio y mirando a su compañera. Sara se encaminó nuevamente hacía el sofá que antes ocupaban. Nick la siguió esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Sara - Es que. - Sara podía apreciar como apenas podía pronunciar palabra, pues aunque por lo general ella podía hablar de cualquier tema pero cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sí misma era toda una odisea. Nick se estaba dando cuenta de que a su compañera, sea por lo que fuere, le había afectado el caso, pues normalmente ella no estaba tan seria así que decidió darle su apoyo. ---------------  
  
- Nick - Sara., - continuaba con tono serio - si quieres desahogarte, aquí estoy., aprovéchalo porque normalmente no tienes la ocasión de tener a un tío bueno como yo - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Pero Sara apenas se inmutó, es más en esta ocasión agachó la cabeza, cosa que preocupó aun más a Nick.  
  
- Sara - Pues verás. - dijo mientras aun tenía la mirada agachada - una de las dos hermanas asesinadas, - paro, dio un suspiro y prosiguió - una de ellas era muy parecida a mi - Nick levantó la ceja izquierda - es decir, pedía artículos por Internet, encargaba la comida a domicilio, no tenía mucha vida social., y después de ver como habían transcurrido los acontecimientos. - Sara parecía entristecerse por cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras, Nick fijaba su mirada con mayor intensidad sobre ella -  
  
- Sara - Nick .. No quiero morir sola - estas palabras taladraron el corazón de Nick pues no podía creer que su compañera le estuviera diciendo eso. Nick cogió y estiró el brazo depositando su mano sobre la mejilla de Sara, mientras elevaba la mirada de ella con su mano.  
  
- Nick - Sara. - ella permanecía con la mirada trabada en la de él - no seas tonta -dijo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.  
  
- Sara - A.. aprecio mucho tus palabras Nick, - logró pronunciar con voz temblorosa - pero. - nuevamente comenzó a entristecerse pero en esta ocasión estaba haciendo lo imposible por controlarse y no explotar. Nick retiró su mano del rostro de Sara, y la apoyó sobre la mano de ella.  
  
- Nick - Sara, solo quiero que sepas que lo creas o no estoy ahí para lo que necesites .. Además - Nick cambió su tono de voz - ¿realmente piensas que estarás sola?. No, no, - dijo mientras ella le miraba - para cuando seamos unos viejos adorables iremos a echarle de comer a las palomas al parque - esta vez Nick lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sara parecía algo más animada, por fin Nick había logrado su objetivo, no le gustaba ver a su compañera triste.  
  
Ambos seguían mirándose y de repente y sin mediar palabra Sara se acerco a el, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, y con una gran dulzura le abrazó durante unos segundos. Él se quedó algo perplejo en un primer momento, pues ella nunca se había mostrado así con él. La boca de Sara se acercó a su oído y le dijo casi en un susurro:  
  
- Sara - Gracias Nicky.  
  
Nick que proseguía con tono serio, al escuchar sus palabras de agradecimiento, sonrió levemente. Pero en ese momento, un estruendo les sobresaltó a los dos, haciendo que se separasen de golpe. Se trataba del móvil de Nick.  
  
- Nick - Nick . ¿qué? .. ¿cómo?.. . Ahora vamos, danos 10 minutos. sí estoy con Sara. Ok.  
  
- Sara - ¿Quién era? - preguntó con curiosidad, pero evidentemente ya conocía la respuesta de Nick -  
  
- Nick - Adivina. era nuestro "amado" jefe -dijo con tono burlón - Hay un asesinato, Cath y Griss nos están esperando en el CSI - afirmó Nick -  
  
- Sara - ¿Cómo quiere Grissom que tengamos vida privada si no paramos de trabajar? - dijo algo furiosa. Este comentario sorprendió a Nick pues nunca había oído a Sara hacer crítica alguna a su trabajo.  
  
- Nick - Bueno, nos esperan.- Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, la abrieron, y mientras la cerraban y se encaminaban hacia el CSI, Nick inquirió:  
  
- Nick - Oye Sara. - hizo una breve pausa - ¿te he comentado que sé hacer unas ensaladas para chuparse los dedos? - dijo con tono medio burlón y serio.  
  
- Sara - No gracias, no quiero morir joven.. - Ambos se pararon y comenzaron a reírse, iniciando su paso y cerrando la puerta del apartamento.  
  
FIN  
  
Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias por la idea, espero que te haya gustado y cuando tengas alguna más, dimela. Un beso. Phoebe17. 


End file.
